


以痛吻我

by Yanxi_670



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanxi_670/pseuds/Yanxi_670
Relationships: 利韩
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	以痛吻我

1.一封未送达的书信。

利威尔兵长：  
展信佳。  
秋天以后特鲁斯特开辟了新的市集，香料贸易尤其火热，这也是此番我到内地来的原因。公事毕，找到韩吉团长小酌了一杯，听闻您在外地练兵，甚是可惜。

书写此信有两件事要告知，其一是关于特罗斯特东面的森林，一直以来野兽时常出没伤害平民和财物，以往由商会出人驱赶，新政以后森林由军方掌管，我们不便进入，与驻扎兵团多次交涉未果，这件事我今日已和韩吉团长谈过，但借此机会也麻烦您稍作配合，感激不尽。

其二有关韩吉团长本人。

（一大段划去的污迹）

这个地址的来信可以走加快通道送到我手上。商会的力量比起调查兵团有限，但韩吉团长于我有恩，如果有帮得上忙的地方我必定尽力，祝福您与韩吉团长所谋顺利。

弗雷盖尔·利布斯·爱德华

2.

最先察觉的就是弗雷盖尔。

小饭馆里灯光橙黄，酒过三巡，桌面上的残羹剩饭泛着昏暗的色泽。这个时间的人或慵懒或带着酒后的飘飘然放开嗓门说话，而这边的双人席位上，韩吉佐伊坐有坐姿，脊椎挺得像杆枪，一副军人姿态在烟火气的小饭馆里特别打眼。

话虽如此，熟人都知道她现在已经比较松弛，甚至算得上心情还不错。看得出这点，弗雷盖尔还要归功于自己继承商会后日趋缜密的察言观色，啊，或许还有那么一点，是因为他把绝境里揪着他的衣领逼他站起来的这个人看作朋友。

韩吉举杯：“为艾尔迪亚，啊不，为我们俩干杯。你明天就回特罗斯特了，下回来内地别忘了找我叙旧，只要我在。"

弗雷盖尔注意到微微震荡的杯子水面，思考发抖的是大地还是屋子。

是手。酒杯碰在一起发出清脆一响，在对方手臂一收饮下啤酒时，弗雷盖尔有了定论。这样的症状他见过，动荡的这些年里，死里逃生的平民许多都这样，肉体上不疼不痒的，但心都伤坏了，眼里都是灰蒙蒙的雾了无生气，丢了魂似的。可身经百战的韩吉佐伊也会生病吗？她很多时候亢奋得像只猴子，如果她的精神状态都不好，市井里怕是没几个正常人。

但弗雷盖尔还是不解，为何听到他发问时韩吉的眼神躲闪。韩吉说："不碍事，加入兵团这么多年人人都有点老毛病，再正常不过。"

弗雷盖尔打趣："要不我告诉那个阴着脸的兵长去？"  
"别——"韩吉冷不丁被呛了一下，咳得眼睛蹦出眼泪，擦完嘴又是一句义正严辞的"你别说"。

"反应这么大，他很唠叨吗？”明明是上下级关系，但看得出两人关系好得不分彼此，韩吉尤其听那人的话，要说那个没好脸色的小矮子是她的克星也不为过。啊不，弗雷盖尔从脑袋里搜刮出一个文邹邹的词，与其说克星，不如说是软肋。

在这世道心里还有个作为能软肋的人是好事。商会养着这么多张吃饭的嘴，老爷子走了他孤立无援，否则谁想逼着自己顶天立地。

韩吉严肃地抱怨："只是唠叨就好了"。  
时候不早，弗雷盖尔带上帽子准备离席，"不管你了，好自为之吧。哎。"  
他是学会了察言观色，但洞察力打不开一道紧闭的大门。既然对方苦心修饰，他又何必拆去自尊的武装。

3.

韩吉佐伊从来不知道，人可以在八月盛夏的烈日下冷得像跋涉于北风卷过冰霜雪岭，这种冰冷在被记者围堵质疑了几次后越来越彻骨。

人们所认识的韩吉勇敢、热忱，还有那么一些疯狂。

她刚进调查兵团时年轻得很，骨血里流淌着热爱与执着，她在阳光下飞驰和流汗，蓄势待发地想要为人类挥洒些什么。她有多恨摧毁一切美好的巨兽和横亘在真相之间的白森森的手，就有多爱这个满目疮痍的世界。她爱被窝里阅读禁书幻想辽旷远方的兴奋和小心翼翼；她爱壁外调查后筋疲力竭地倒在地上，血和汗水淌过脸颊，头顶着蓝天在剧烈地喘息中盘点今日的收获和新假想；她爱天空下的冲锋和在厅堂里看不见的硝烟里争取人类应得的未来，即使她自己前途未卜。他们说她疯了他们捂住她的嘴刺瞎她的眼，但她不在乎。

韩吉佐伊要的就是轰轰烈烈地以火焚身，去对抗，去碰撞，烈火烧去她的眼睛她的嘴唇、她的手脚她的头颅，她的心肝和血肉，也烧去绊住脚步的藤蔓和遮天蔽日的毒雾，清澈的新世界里风吹动细沙露出一具韩吉佐伊的白骨，就是她活过最完满的句号。

而不是，执着一只冰冷的鞭子，加入她对抗过的维护秩序的愚蠢阵营。

萨内斯的预言像魔咒一样萦绕，她明知道自己捍卫的是什么，她明知道自己也是眺望远方的人，可当那么多曾经支持的人说她变了，她感到前所未有的心寒和孤独；可那条沉甸甸的波洛领带勒住她的脖子告诉她不，你不是你，你是责任和千千万万条命的担保人，想清楚再做。

经历这么多生死，韩吉的抗压能力很强，但这次黑云压城压在了她的三寸痛处。没有人能参透笼中鸟的痛，更何况笼中是长于山林间的鹰。她像只红色的人偶，提线绞进她的皮肉，血泪和衣服的红色混在一起，只能发出无声的悲鸣。

漏墨的钢笔倒下，白纸上绽开一朵钴蓝色的花，墨迹向四方扩张而去，倏忽间蓝得发红。

韩吉盯着玛利亚之战周年纪念的发言稿，写到一半，白纸上的字符突然蠢蠢欲动起来，紧接着那些字母和符号像是蚂蚁一样攀上她的皮肤，手指在刺痛彻骨的啃噬中渐渐露出白骨，像是唾弃，像是复仇。

她在办公室落地窗的和煦日光下出了一身冷汗，她知道自己病了。没有道理在噩梦、幻觉和双手发抖的情况下还毫无自觉。

她拉开右边的抽屉，里面躺着一把小巧锋利的匕首。刀刃划开麦色的皮肤，深红的血肉翻出来，神经末梢反馈来铺天盖地的疼麻痹大脑，全世界只剩下纯纯净净的痛觉，像是大雪覆盖一切。

她靠在椅背上，胸膛剧烈地起伏，血液沿着下垂的手臂一滴滴掉在地上，视网膜在灰色天花板上绽放出光怪陆离的花。噪音不见了，都不见了，那些活着的死去的，或期冀或失望或怨恨的声音。她完全知道这样享受伤害带来的宁静有多么像个瘾君子，然而平顺的呼吸和理智随着体力流失一点点回笼，她想她能接着写下去了。只要还能思考，往自己身上剜几刀又有什么。

韩吉停顿了一下，转而去擦掉了地上的血，换了一件遮住伤疤的长袖。干干净净的，一点痕迹也无。这样就诸事大吉了，她是这样想的。

以至于后来利威尔气到肋骨都在发抖。

他抓着韩吉的手臂骂：“这么大的事你都敢瞒着我？”  
后者倔强地扭过头，表情隐于眼罩和乱糟糟的刘海下。利威尔捋开韩吉的袖子，小臂露出来，内侧密密麻麻地爬满了红色蛆虫般刺目的割痕，左臂几乎没有一块完好的皮肤，结痂的表面还叠加新的伤口，横横纵纵都是肉体主人对创伤荒谬的冷漠，任谁看过都触目惊心。利威尔的心皱成一团，随之而来的盛怒冲昏理智。

“你最好跟我解释一下，这是怎么回事？！”

"吵死了，"韩吉十分不耐烦地甩开他的手，往床边一坐，"某次发现这么做很舒服，只是自我调节而已，你用不着多想。"对方激烈的反应一下子把她性格里顽固偏执的部分激荡起来。

利威尔指着她的的鼻子要骂，又被粗重的呼吸噎回去，只剩下紧皱的眉头和布满血丝的眼狠狠盯着她。他不能理解，这个疯女人把伤害自己说得像是剪去头发和指甲一样稀松平常的事。

这些年韩吉背负了多少他都知道，曾经有许多人把走得太远的她拽回来，现在只剩下他们两个，而现在她宁可默不作声地带刺的毒果都吞进肚子，穿肠破肚也不信任一起出入过生死的他能够扶她一把。利威尔心痛又生气，看床边坐着的人满不在乎的嚣张模样，怒血直冲大脑，他摔上门，捏住韩吉的下巴粗暴地啃上那对冷漠的唇。

纯粹出于发泄的吻毫无温情可言。待利威尔把韩吉的嘴唇咬得充血，又撬开她的牙关长驱直入，舌头粗粝地刮过上颚，横冲直撞地搅弄间口腔里突然漫开浓郁的铁锈味，也不知是谁的皮破了。两个口腔的潮热和血味交融在一起，野蛮又腥咸。

终于被放开，韩吉狠狠在嘴巴上抹了一把，上面还有一枚红色的牙印，挣扎间眼睛蒙上了一层生理泪，她瞪着眼睛防止泪水夺眶而出，没等她喘过来气又被擒住了下巴。“跟我说话，就看我的眼睛，”利威尔的虎口一紧，疼得她倒抽冷气，“你再看别的地方试试？”

韩吉不怕他。她往利威尔手上报复性地咬了一口，留下一圈深深的血印。  
“你来啊，臭矮子，”她吃痛地吞咽了一下，“我还怕你吗。”旋即就被蛮力推倒，她的脑袋在床头结结实实地磕了一下，眼冒金星的空档又听见金属扣碰撞的声音。利威尔坐上来，用皮带捆住她的手。

“还敢咬人？”利威尔撬开韩吉的牙关，手指探进去侵略她的舌，极限撑开的口腔没有牙齿咬合的空间，口腔四面嫩肉谄媚地挤压上来。手指往深处钻去，咽喉的软肉无济于事地蠕动，激起一阵无助的咳嗽，红棕色刘海阴影下发亮的眼睛痛苦地瞪着他，就是这样的眼睛，有那么一刻利威尔觉久违了。是不甘也好怨恨也罢，他毛毛躁躁地，急于点燃那颗长夜里烫伤过他的星星。

他分出一只手往韩吉腰间探去，粗粝的手附上来刺激得韩吉一个激灵，她的衣服被撩到一半正好蒙住眼睛。摸上去的瞬间利威尔就发现韩吉瘦了，远离战场的生活消磨一个勇士的意气又要来啃噬她的肉体，紧实强韧的腰变得柔软纤细，若是他随随便便就能折断，可她需要应对的何尝不是另一种吃人的战场。他蹂躏那对绵软的乳包，凭记忆吮吸揉捏，激得韩吉绷紧了腰隔着布料发出闷闷的呻吟。

她还有那么多抱负和梦想没有实现，他不要他前途光明的恋人为了过去无可挽回的伤害和她自以为的罪孽过不去，前路就算是地狱，也要他们俩气焰嚣张地一起下。他抽了一下韩吉的屁股，对她说：“知道厉害了吗？以后还敢有事瞒着我？”

“利威尔，你他妈的混蛋。”

“混蛋就混蛋，被一个混蛋摸到这么湿，你是什么？”韩吉的身体称不上敏感，只是此刻感官集中和肾上腺素的飙升让每一个触碰都分毫凸显。她的眼被衣服蒙住，看不见自己内裤下方湿出一块深色的区域，男人长着粗茧的手指抵上来，带电似的让她止不住地战栗。

利威尔扒去那层薄薄的布料，往山丘下的洞穴探。韩吉顺着记忆预感到会发生什么，果然柔软的舌纠缠上来挑逗那枚果实，却没有如以往一样继续。潮热的软物离开她，跟着她听见一声低沉的挑衅。

“我今天就混蛋给你看看。”

紧跟着韩吉穴口被一根食指粗暴地入侵，两人认识这么多年对彼此非常了解，她被指着弱点疯狂搅弄，先是一根，再是两根，第三根手指顶端闯入的时候她明显感到穴口的皮肤被撑到极限，甬道胀得她呼吸急促。她下意识去躲，又被男人压得动弹不得。

“不行了？你以前可是都能吃得下去呢，”第三根手指突兀地插入，“你看看，我不在的时候都没有机会做吧？”

韩吉哑着嗓子骂：“你放屁。有什么就放马过来，我不喜欢在床上话多的男人。”

被说话多的男人轻哼一声，又用拇指去揉压上面充血的红果实。两方刺激铺天盖地威逼过来，没一会儿高潮就袭来，一阵紧绷后花穴又吐出了一包温热的水液浇在利威尔手指上。他收回手，又张开五指，指间勾出几条银色的细丝。

韩吉就着刚才的姿势一动不动，胸脯静静地起伏。利威尔脱掉蒙眼的衣服，发现她脸颊上有酷似像沙滩退潮后的水痕。他怔了一下。

“你他妈的怎么了？喂……”  
利威尔不是没有见过韩吉哭，过去看她能嚎啕大哭地发泄他甚至能放心一点。可她现在在床上蒙着眼睛沉默地流泪，这意味让利威尔凝滞。  
韩吉垂了垂眼，睫毛像蝶翼扇了两下。可能是体力不支，现在韩吉勉强愿意好好看着他了。她沙哑地说：“你给我松开，我要抱着你。”  
利威尔解开皮带，韩吉搂上来深深吻他，唇齿间发出粘腻的水声，然后她一口咬在利威尔的肩膀上，不遗余力地，牙齿内侧的锋刃狠狠磨着肩上的皮肉。  
利威尔的手附上她的头发，汗湿的掌温层层传递过来。  
"韩吉，想要我抱你，你得告诉我。"

利威尔今天第一次叫她的名字。在这声几乎称得上温柔的呼唤后，韩吉居然有种荒谬的熟稔感受而且她确定对方也一样。在那段还算得上草长莺飞的日子里，她老是对利威尔说有什么事得告诉她，说得不好也没关系，只要肯说就会有人听得懂。

韩吉遮住眼睛，不自觉松了嘴，唾液粘在牙印上拉出狼狈的细丝。不要回忆了，没有人要回忆。如果疯狂的性爱可以代替疼痛成为药，管它是麻醉剂还是毒药，幸运是的她的恋人知道她要什么。  
利威尔用滚烫抵着她，对视的目光里有雄兽狩猎的影子。  
"你不会以为这样就结束了？"  
韩吉意味深长地向下看了眼，然后朝对方纠缠过去。她再迟钝也明白纵然留有余地，利威尔方才的愤怒是真的。可兵临城下，对方没有给她犹豫的机会，按住她狰狞勃发的性器整个头部就捅进来，一点温情不留。纵使经过前戏，手指比起性器还是有不少差距。韩吉穴口撑得难耐，一遍骂一边用手挠利威尔的背。

利威尔凑过来咬她的耳朵，舔弄她眼罩下的伤疤，一双粗糙的手仗着熟悉肆意游荡激起一潮潮酥麻的海浪。她被海浪裹挟着浮浮沉沉，临近溺毙又被托举起来，意识颠簸间感受到利威尔向她一个挺腰，性器就完全沉进穴里，韩吉身体一僵，又往罪魁祸首背上多抓了几道指痕。

利威尔挺了几十下腰，温暖的甬道里层层的媚肉挤过来，不断进出间两人勾出越来越多的汁水溶在一起，结合处泥泞一片，他报复似的不断地抽插，性器拔出来又深深挺进，囊袋拍在会阴上作响，房间里充满淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞声。

韩吉被针对弱点粗暴地戳顶，由于太长时间没做过，太密集的刺激让她抓狂。她扶住利威尔的手臂叫停：“换，换个姿势。”她撑着床坐起来，利威尔从身后留恋地箍住她的身体，就着这个姿势贯穿她。后入顶弄的位置比方才还要深，韩吉倒抽了一口气，模糊的视觉让没顶的快感更加不可控，她的目光慌张地去寻不知落在何处的眼镜。

“还敢走神？”  
“我不是——”  
利威尔抓着韩吉的头发逼她靠近自己，她的腰仰像张拉满的弓。男人的流汗的身体贴上来，他凶狠地咬她的脖子，她的乳房在男人手里可怜兮兮地变成各种形状。

韩吉的下个音节淹没在一阵酸热的浪潮里，更快的频率比之前带来的快感更让她战栗，她的头皮发麻，四肢无所适从地想要攥住什么。  
“利威尔你他妈的干什么——”  
男人冷哼一声，在记忆里寻得一处猛攻，天生的低音染上情欲后质感沙哑。“你说呢？当然是操你啊。”

韩吉觉得自己要疯。操，可那是利威尔啊，是他的话就没关系吧？除了利威尔，还有谁是她信得过的？

这一天他们在整座屋子的许多角落都做了一次，甚至包括她摆着旗帜的办公桌。利威尔大言不惭，扬言要在屋子的每个角落都留下气味。那些旗帜和文书随这场疯狂情事被卷落一地也没有人在意，尽管热爱整洁的男人一定要会在事后帮她物归原位。

濒临高潮的大脑一片空白，而紧跟着盛放的漫天烟火又把白色衬得灰暗，此刻黑白失去了原本的意义，噪音和众生的面目销声匿迹，唯有烟火在脑海里万花筒似的绽放和裂变。这一天年轻的女团长任人摆布，身体被扭成各种方便交欢的样子，留下的淤青和咬痕就像打过一场群架，她嘴上骂骂咧咧，没有一刻服软，可她勾住利威尔的腿用尽全力，她一次次抬起头去亲吻他，啃咬他，像是急于抓住黑云间一道刺目的闪电。

月光挥洒于背部宁静的平原，在腰部的浅沟投下阴影。韩吉低头趴着，一动都不想动。坐在旁边的利威尔用腿拱了她一下。“采访一下，长记性了吗？”

韩吉不想理他，她捞来利威尔的手，在手背咬痕上落下一个吻。

-END


End file.
